Sickness of Love
by MegaMon2580
Summary: Megaman gets sick and Roll helps him get better. (Megaman x Roll) (I don't own Megaman NT Warrior or Megaman Battle Network.)
1. Chapter 1

Lan and his Netnavi Megaman were facing off Dex and his Netnavi Gutsman. Maylu, her Netnavi Roll, Yai, her Netnavi Glyde, Tory, and his Netnavi Iceman were there to watch. It was a normal day of doing a Net-battle but the only difference was that Megaman was moving slower than normal.

"What's wrong? Megaman too tired to battle?" Dex taunted.

"No… he's just waking up a bit." Lan retorted back.

But Lan wasn't sure why Megaman was moving slow. Earlier that day, Megaman woke Lan up to tell him about the battle that morning. But Megaman himself was still groggy. What he didn't tell Lan was how bad he felt. He normally liked battling, but now he didn't feel up to it. As the battle continued on, he felt worse and worse. As Megaman felt worse and worse, he slowed down more and more.

"Hey Lan. When is the battle over?" Megaman asked, feeling ready to lie down on the ground to stop the cyber world from spinning.

"A little longer. Plasma Canon! Battle chip in! Download!" (I forgot the name of the chip, but you know what I mean.)

Megaman sighed. Lan didn't know he didn't feel too good. He wanted the battle to be over. Roll started to notice Megaman moving slower and slower by the minute. She got worried he would fall over.

"Maylu. Jack me in." Roll said.

"Okay. Jack in… Roll! Power up!"

She jacked in and stood on the side to watch.

Megaman and Gutsman were at the end of the battle. Megaman used the Program Advanced and fired. Gutsman logged out.

"We did it!" Lan shouted while pumping his fist into the air.

"I'll get you next time Lan!" Dex shouted back.

In the battle arena area, Megaman was lying down on the cyber-ground. He stared off into cyberspace.

"You did good Mega!" Roll said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yeah. Good job!" Glyde spoke.

"Thanks…" he replied.

Megaman closed his eyes to try to stop the spinning.

"Megaman seem tired. Did battle tire Megaman out? Gutsman didn't work up sweat." Gutsman said.

Megaman opened his eyes at the question.

"No. Just trying to get the world to stop spinning, that's all."

"Spinning? Mega… don't tell me you're dizzy."Roll asked.

"I'm not. Just… ungh…"

He closed his eyes again.

"Just what?" Iceman asked.

"It's just… I don't…" he said, still with his eyes closed.

"Enough. You look drained. Stop talking. Get to your PET. Tell Lan how you feel if you want, but go into your PET." Roll said, cutting him off.

He opened his eyes and nodded. He got up and walked (slowly) to his PET.

"Good. You're in your PET. Let's go home. Is it okay if Maylu and Roll come home with us?" Lan asked Megaman.

"Yeah… sure… no problems here."

When they got home, Maylu and Lan jacked Roll and Megaman into Lan's computer. While Maylu and Lan talked, Roll and Megaman were doing the same. Megaman was lying down on the cyber-ground again with his eyes closed. Roll sat near his head.

"So… that battle… what happened? You seemed drained after the battle." Roll asked.

"Well… I guess I seemed tired…" he lied, opening his eyes.

"You said you weren't tired. You said the world was spinning, but you weren't dizzy. What's going on?"

He felt a small lurch in his stomach. Now he REALLY didn't feel good.

"Roll…" he moaned.

"What?" she asked.

"I… I don't… don't feel…"

He then turned his body away from her and puked. She gasped.

"Megaman!" she shouted.

The shout got Maylu and Lan's attention.

"What's wrong Roll?" Maylu asked.

"It's Megaman! I think he caught something."

"What do you mean? Is he okay?" Lan asked.

"He puked. And I don't know if he's okay."

Megaman stopped and rolled his body away from the mess he made. He'd clean it up later he decided.

"Megaman! Are you okay?" Lan asked.

Megaman sat up slowly.

"What do you think?" he retorted faintly.

Lan looked out the window. It looked dark.

"Maylu, you should head home. It's late." Lan said.

"Okay. Come on Roll." Maylu spoke.

"Could I stay here? Megaman might need me." Roll asked.

"No… I think not. We could come back tomorrow if you want."

"Okay…"

Maylu and Roll left for home. That left Lan and Megaman.

"When did you start feeling like this?" Lan asked.

"Umm… this morning…"

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I thought I was still feeling tired!"

"Is this why you were moving slow?"

"Maybe… yeah…"

Megaman looked at the mess he made earlier.

"I'll clean it up later…" Megaman said faintly.

"No. I'll clean it up and out of the system. You just get some rest. You look very tired." Lan told him.

Megaman nodded and went to his bed. Then he fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was Sunday (Thank god) and Megaman still felt awful. No… he felt worse than the day before. Lan then woke up to see Megaman awake.

"Hey Megaman. How ya feelin'?" Lan asked.

"Better." He lied.

"Well that's good."

"You got an e-mail from Dex. He wants a rematch with you."

"Let's do it!"

Then the doorbell rang. Lan goes to the door and opens it to see Maylu and Roll. Lan told them about the rematch with Dex. So they went to Yai's house and got ready for the battle with Dex and Lan using Gutsman and Megaman.

"You sure you're up for the battle? You were pretty sick yesterday." Lan commented.

"I'm fine. Honest."

"If you say so…"

Megaman and Gutsman battled (again). After Megaman won (again), Glyde, Gutsman, Roll, and Megaman sat on the cyber-ground and talked (again).

"You were moving a little slow during your battle again. You sure you're okay?" Glyde asked.

Gutsman and Roll looked at Megaman.

"Yeah… why wouldn't I be?" he lied.

"It's just that you were kind of slow again today."

"I'm fine… honest…"

"Okay…"

Later that day, Maylu and Roll went home with Lan and Megaman. They were going to have a sleepover (it's not weird). Maylu and Lan jacked Roll and Megaman into Lan's computer.

As soon as Roll and Megaman were jacked in, Megaman collapsed onto his bed and closed his eyes. He felt worse than that morning. His face was warm with fever and he knew it. Not blush, fever.

"Mega?" he heard Roll ask.

He opened his eyes. He scooted himself over a little to let Roll sit down. She sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You okay?" she asked.

"No…" he answered truthfully. He felt too sick to lie anymore.

"What's wrong?"

"I… I don't know…"

She placed her cool hand against his hot cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into her hand.

"You're warm… very warm…" she observed.

She then checked his forehead. Warm. He opened his eyes.

"Mega… you've got a fever. Did you have it during the battle?" she asked.

"A little…" he answered, his eyes drooping.

She smiled. He looked so cute and helpless like this.

"Go on to sleep. You probably need it."

This caught Megaman off guard.

"But…"

"Mega, please… you're sick and you need rest. It'll be fine."

He closed his eyes and fell asleep. 10 minutes later, Lan and Maylu checked on the two. Roll was combing her fingers through the hair that was sticking out from under Megaman's helmet.

"Hey Roll. How's Megaman?" Maylu asked. Roll looked up.

"Asleep." Roll answered.

"It's not even dark yet." Lan said.

"I know… but he didn't feel too good. He has a fever."

"A fever? Did he have it before the battle with Gutsman?"

"He said a little bit, yes."

"Well by the looks of it, he's in good hands. Tomorrow if he's not better, you can stay and make sure he's better." Maylu said.

"Thanks Maylu!"

"No problem!"

"Say Roll… how can a Netnavi get sick like this?" Lan asked.

"Well… a virus might infect the PET and it gets into the Netnavi. You didn't have any viruses in Megaman's PET did you?"

"No. I checked and deleted any there were."

"Hmm… maybe he caught one when we went into NetCity."

"Could be."

Roll then yawned.

"You should go to sleep. Lan and I will do the same." Maylu said.

After they bid their goodnights, Lan and Maylu fell asleep. Roll slid herself next to Megaman and she too fell asleep.

Thanks for reading chapter 2! Please comment (I meant review. Too much YouTube! ;P)


	3. Chapter 3

Megaman woke up in the middle of the night to a small lurch in his stomach. Feeling the urge to be sick, he got up off the bed, trying not to wake Roll up. He staggered toward the bathroom and puked. When he stopped, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Roll standing above him.

"S… sorry if I woke you up, Roll…" he apologized.

"It's no big deal. You feel any better?"

"No…"

She helped him up and they went back to the bed. They looked out to see Lan and Maylu still asleep.

"At least they're having a good night." Roll commented.

Megaman nodded. He was really tired. He wanted to pass out right there on the spot but he urged himself to stay awake. They then fell asleep again with no interruptions for the rest of the night.

The next morning, Maylu and Lan had to go to school, so that meant Roll and Megaman had to come with.

"Lan… couldn't you leave me at home? I really don't feel all that good. Please?" Megaman begged.

"Sorry… I have to. Besides… Glyde, Gutsman, and Iceman will be there."

Megaman sighed.

"Fine… but if I get worse, I'm blaming you for it."

They went to school. As soon as Megaman was jacked into the computer, he laid down on the cyber-ground, both exhausted and weak, and closed his eyes.

Roll, Iceman, Glyde, and Gutsman were waiting for Megaman to show up.

"Roll? Where is he? You said he would be here." Iceman said.

"Um… he's kind of sick so… he might be too weak to come out.

"I'll go get Megaman." Glyde said.

Glyde then showed up in Lan's school computer and picked Megaman up bridal-style and carried him out to where Iceman, Gutsman, and Roll were.

"You said he was sick but I didn't expect him to look this sick." Glyde said.

"Same here." Gutsman and Iceman said at once.

Megaman's cheeks were pink and his face pale. His eyes were closed and didn't open.

"He must be sleeping. Poor guy got sick in the middle of the night." Roll said.

The others nodded. Roll put one of her hands on one of Megaman's cheeks. He groaned softly and leaned into her hand like the night before.

"Say… does anyone have a rag or something to put cool water in?" Roll asked.

"No… but I could give you ice." Iceman said.

"Ice is better than nothing. Let's have some."

He used his ice and created a cloth-looking thing to put on Megaman's forehead. They placed it on and he looked more peaceful than before. The day went on the same but toward the end of the school day; Megaman woke up from his 5 and a half hour nap.

"Hey Mega… how ya feelin'?" he heard a feminine voice ask.

The recognition of the voice popped into his head.

"R… Roll…?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's me Mega."

He groaned as he tried to sit up.

"Relax Megaman. You're still too weak to move." He heard another voice say.

Iceman.

"I… Iceman…?"

"At your service."

A wave of dizziness washed over him and he fell back. A pair of hands supported his back. He looked over his shoulder. Glyde.

"Where… Gutsman…?" Megaman asked.

"Dex needed to leave for something so Gutsman left too." Glyde said.

Megaman nodded. The dizziness increased and he felt sick to the stomach.

"I've gotta… lie…" he tried to say before coughing.

Roll figured it out though and allowed him to lean into her. He closed his eyes again and soon fell asleep. The other three figured that out by his balanced breathing.

"We should let him sleep. He probably needs it." Iceman said.

"Agreed." Roll said.

When the bell was going to ring, Roll and Glyde picked Megaman up and carried him into Lan's school computer. Then the bell rang out saying school was over. Glyde went to his PET.

"Hey Lan." Roll said.

"Hey Roll. How's Megaman?"

"Asleep."

"Maylu said you could come home in Megaman's PET and make sure he's better."

"Awesome!"

She picked Megaman up and carried him until they were in his PET. She let him lean his body and head into her. He was still sleeping peacefully. When they got to Lan's house, he jacked the two into his computer. Roll then gently laid him down onto his bed.

"Say Roll… how do you cure a virus in a Netnavi?" Lan asked.

"Um… there is no cure. You have to wait until it wears off."

"How long will that take?"

"In his condition, a week or so."

"Okay."

Lan left to do his homework. That left Roll and Megaman.

'Oh Mega… you look so cute the way you look so helpless. Don't worry. I'll make sure you get better. Promise.' Roll thought.

She combed her fingers through his hair again. He groaned under her touch. Once she was done, she put her hand on his cheek. He leaned into her hand. As night fell, she laid down on the bed next to him. She too fell asleep. Megaman shifted but other than that, all was well.

Please Review :-)


	4. Chapter 4

Tuesday morning Lan had to go to school, so Megaman had to wake him up. He looked at Roll and saw she was asleep.

"Hey Lan… wake up…"

Lan looked at the source of the voice. He looked at his PET to see Megaman awake.

"Megaman! What time's it?" Lan asked.

"7:30. You don't… want to be late, do you…? You have… Maylu's Netnavi…. She won't want you late… with… Roll…" Megaman replied in between coughs.

"I get it! I get it! You feel any better?"

"A little… not much…"

"That's good. Come on! We've gotta go!"

Megaman tried asking if he could stay home, but Lan said if he got worse than yes.

At school, Megaman felt worse.

'Why did summer vacation have to be next week?' Megaman thought.

He tried walking to where the others were. Halfway there, his head swam and he fell forward, eyes closed. Roll showed up and caught him before he hit the ground. Then Roll, with Megaman in her arms, walked to where the others were.

"Roll! Megaman!" Iceman said.

Roll laid Megaman down.

"My my… it sure is good to see you both again! Missy Yai is worried about Megaman." Glyde said.

"Tory too." Iceman said.

"Dex say nothing, but Gutsman worried too."

Roll smiled. Megaman had friends that really did care. Then Protoman came to the place they were at.

"Chaud sent me here after he got some strange readings from Lan's PET. Is Megaman okay?" Protoman asked.

"He's a little sick but otherwise fine." Roll answered.

Protoman nodded.

"There's a virus that's infecting powerful Netnavi's like Megaman. I got infected but it wore off in a day."

"He's had it to the best of my knowledge 3 going on 4 days now."

Protoman knelt beside Megaman. He thought deep and answered,

"You can help him, but you need someone who likes him and he likes back."

'What if it's me?!' Roll thought.

"Do they both have to like each other?" Glyde asked.

"Yes. That is correct." Protoman said

"Gutsman know someone who like Megaman." Gutsman said.

"Who?"

He looked at Roll.

"Roll…? Do you like him?" Iceman asked.

She blushed.

"Yeah… a lot…" she admitted.

"Who does Megaman like?" Protoman asked.

Everyone shrugged.

"I'll ask when he wakes up. He might not tell anyone, who knows."

Later that day, Megaman woke up and everyone left and Protoman asked,

"So… I have a way to help you. It requires a little bit of love. I'm no love expert but it should help. We have someone who likes you. Now I need to know who you like."

Megaman blushed a little.

"Roll…" he said.

Megaman pulled his helmet over his face, obviously trying to hide like a scared kid. Protoman smiled.

'Well… this will work out. They both like each other.'

Roll came in and saw Megaman 'hiding' behind his helmet. She then heard a muffled groan. She looked at Megaman who was still 'hiding'. Megaman's helmet tumbled off his face. Megaman reached out to grab it but Protoman beat him to it.

"What do we have here?" he asked.

His hair looked like a dark navy blue, almost black. It was a mess, like Lan's kind of was. Megaman drew his knees to his chest and buried his face into his knees, hair draping over his eyes. Roll smiled a little.

"Nice hair. You look like you could be Lan's twin." Roll commented.

Megaman sighed. He fell silent for a while. Then Roll and Protoman heard a muffled cry. They looked instinctively at Megaman. He hadn't moved. His shoulders gave a shake and the muffled cry sound came again.

"Hey… we didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Roll said.

"Y-you didn't. Just the c-comment about being L-Lan's t-twin…" Megaman replied.

"What about it?"

"I've n-never told anyone about th-this. Ever. Not o-one living soul. Lan's dad t-told me to keep it a s-secret. But now I need… need…"

He buried his face again. Roll and Protoman went to his side and put an arm on his shoulders.

"You can tell us… if you want…" Roll said.

He looked up at them. His face was still pale and his cheeks were a little bit more reddish-pink than before.

"Well… it kind of goes like this…"


	5. Chapter 5

"I was born as Hub Hikari, Lan's twin brother. Lan was the fearless one; I was the shy one. I was four or five when I saw a ghost in the basement. Or so I thought. Lan jumped out and shouted BOO as a joke. I screamed. It scared me so much I never went into the basement again. That's why I hate ghosts. But I died when I was six of a rare heart disease called HBD. Dr. Hikari then used Hub's DNA to make me. He told me I was Lan's twin. I had promised not to tell anyone, especially Lan. But now… I needed to tell someone. I couldn't contain the secret anymore!" Megaman cried.

"Oh Mega…" Roll said.

Megaman looked at Roll and Protoman with bright, shimmering green eyes. Then Megaman did something neither Roll nor Protoman expected him to ever do. He turned and hugged Protoman, burying his face into his shoulder, still crying. Protoman wasn't used to this kind of stuff, but he didn't move.

"I-it hurts s-so much to kn-know your N-NetOp is your t-twin brother, a-and he d-doesn't know it!" Megaman cried.

"Chaud told me something the other day. He said he thought of Lan as a younger brother. And to be honest… I think of you and Roll like younger siblings." Protoman said.

"Maylu said Lan and Chaud were like older brothers to her. And you and Protoman are like mine too." Roll said.

"I would say that you and Lan are like the middle children."

"So… even though his twin isn't around anymore, we all are; including you."

Megaman nodded. His sobs became sniffles then silence.

"Mega…?" Roll asked.

Protoman smiled. Curious, she helped turn Megaman onto his back. His eyes were closed.

"He cried himself to sleep.

Protoman gave Roll Megaman's helmet and Roll put it on.

"I can't believe Megaman's Lan's twin." Roll said.

Protoman was going to say something when a cough came from Megaman, followed by a groan. Roll's hand went immediately to Megaman's forehead. Warm.

"Protoman! Who does he like? We can cure his virus!"

"He said he liked you before he 'hid' behind his helmet."

She stared at him. Was he kidding?

"M-me?"

"Yes; you."

The school bell rung out.

"Better get going. See ya around, Protoman!"

"Actually… Chaud is coming to Lan's house later today. Will you be there?"

"Yes, actually, I will."

Protoman nodded. He helped carry Megaman to Lan's PET. Protoman left. When Roll, Megaman, and Lan were home, Roll carried Megaman to his bed and laid his weakened body onto the bed.

An hour later, Chaud and Protoman showed up like Protoman had said. While Lan and Chaud talked, the Netnavi's talked.

"Still out I see." Protoman said, regarding Megaman.

"Yeah. Probably needs his rest though."

"You can cure him here and now, but be warned. He will fall into a deep sleep for a day or two. He will heal, though. Your choice."

Roll thought. She then nodded.

"I'll do it. Later tonight."

After Chaud and Protoman left, Megaman woke up, having to puke. Him trying not to make a mess on himself and Roll and not make a mess on the cyber-ground took a lot out of him. He fell asleep again after the episode.

Later that night, Lan was sleeping soundly while Roll was watching Megaman.

'I've got to do this sooner or later… oh… why is it so hard to do…?' she thought.

Megaman twitched and his arm that was on top of his aching stomach tightened its hold.

'But I can do this… for Megaman.'

She lifted his head up a little so she could reach.

'Please forgive me. I'm doing this to help you get better. Please understand.'

She then kissed him in the lips. After a minute or so, she drew back. His pained expression faded; his hold on his stomach loosened; he looked calm and peaceful for once in the days he was sick.

The next day, Lan left Megaman and Roll at home. No attacks happened. All was well. At the end of the day, Roll saw Megaman's eyes flutter open. His beautiful, bright green eyes.

"Megaman! You're okay!" she said.

"Course I am. I would never leave you. You're my best friend. Well… kind of more." he answered.

"Really?"

"Really."

She blushed. He did too.

"Say… did you _kiss_ me? I felt something like your lips on mine." Megaman said.

She blushed harder.

"Yeah… I did. But now you're better so… yeah. So anyway, you're Lan's twin brother. I had no idea. The hair style you had looked the same as Lan's."

Then before he could reply, his stomach gave a loud, complaining growl. He blushed harder. He tried to 'hide' behind his helmet again but Roll saw what he was doing and when it detached from his armor, she grabbed it out of his hands.

"Mega… there's no need to hide. It's normal. You know that, right? What do you want to eat? I'll get it for you."

He told her what he wanted and she went to go make what he wanted (I'm lazy. You think what it should be. Use your mind!). He laid back and sank into the pillows he had. After he ate, Megaman and Roll went off to sleep.

The next day was Thursday and Megaman was better but Lan opted for Roll to make sure he was 100% okay, so Megaman and Roll were at Lan's house again. On Friday, Megaman returned with Roll to school, well and healthy. Roll was returned to Maylu and Megaman and Roll became more than 'friends'. They started dating and they lived happily until the end. (Completed: June 19, 2015)

Please Review! One down, many more to go...


	6. Authors Note

HEY! So... I just want to say thank you for reading "Sickness Of Love". If you want me to redo this, let me know! I'll be happy to do so! As I am well aware, this story went by SUPER fast. I was at the ripe age of 12 and I was still getting the hang of writing, I get it. So, as I said, if you wish for me to redo "Sickness Of Love", let me know. Thanks! :-)

~MegaMon2580.


End file.
